


Stars

by L_is_tired



Category: Romantically Apocalyptic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Captain is very confident, Captain isn't as crazy because there's no planet to have to grieve, Carnival, Fluff, Other, Save the world au, Snippy is a bit unconfident, Surprise Kissing, also radioactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_is_tired/pseuds/L_is_tired
Summary: Captain has successfully saved the world before it was ever in danger and goes to the carnival, stumbling upon Snippy.
Relationships: Zee Captain/Charles Snippy | Sniper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt found here https://meetcuteprompts.tumblr.com/post/172205682383/260-the-meet-cute  
> I needed a chance to take a break from a much larger theory fic and then I ended up sprinkling my theories in here anyway. I love Captain, bleh

A year or so after Captain saved the world, had ANNET scaled back, and the world started growing again, Captain wandered the carnival grounds merrily. Captain had advised zeer father-figure Engie to come along, but since he was busy developing important tech to rehabilitate the Dead Zone, Captain was alone. But… Not lonely.

A sense of wonder had been instilled in zeer since without ANNET, zeer future predicting tech didn’t work quite as well since zee beat the odds. Everything felt new, surprising, especially the photobooth zee spotted. Zee let some excited children, hands stuffed with cotton candy and prizes pass before stepping up, noticing there were some leftover photos. Whoever took them seemed like they left them behind, zee decided, taking a closer look.

_Snippy_ … It had been Snippy! Zee hadn’t got to see Snippy in forever, since Captain had been busy helping Engie, zee hadn’t even thought to check in on the one zee held so high. Captain looked at the photos, all of them showing a sad Charles. Zee tilted zeer head, tucking the photos into zeer pocket and thinking zeerself quite lucky. Of course, Captain had to get zeer own photos to show Gromov.

Keeping the photos in zeer pockets, zee went to play some games, say hi to Pilot who was working the funnel cake stand and go on some rides.

“All single riders, please queue here!” A worker called, gesturing to the line.

Captain mosied over, right behind a short fellow with raven black hair. Hm… “Snippy?” Zee asked softly, zeer German accent and strange voice modulation making it all too apparent who it was.

“... Captain.” Snippy whipped around in disbelief, breaking into a small smile. “W-wow, it’s been a long time, huh? Sorry I haven’t called…” He laughed nervously, yelping as Captain swept him into a hug, giving him a spin.

“WE SHOULD RIDE TOGETHER, MON AMI!!!” Zee danced, holding Snippy bridal style.

Having not much of a choice but to hold onto Captain, he shrunk into his jacket at all the eyes on them both. “A-ah- No hard feelings I take it, please put me down…?” “Of course no hard feelings! I only ask now that you tell me why you’re so sad!” The captain carried Snippy to the partner queue for the Ferris wheel

“Just clinical depression stuff, the usual.” He sighed, snuggling into Captain’s warmth

“Snippy you BOOB, YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ISOLATE!” Captain gasped indignantly, concerned for him.

Snippy covered his ears “Bwah- M-message heard… Keep it down, people are looking at us- How did you know I’m sad, anyways?”

“My excellent psychic abilities! And you left your photo booth photos.” Zee giggled, setting him down “We could trade!” Captain put zeer photos in Snippy’s hand, before gasping “WE SHOULD TAKE SOME TOGETHER!!”

“You don’t really want to do that, do you? I’m just… me. Look at how you posed compared to me. I’m borin’.” Snippy frowned, looking at Captain’s pictures as the queue moved forward.

“You’re _wonderful_?! _Shut up_?! _You tit_?!” Zee gasped indignantly, stepping onto the platform and presenting two tickets 

“Compared to what? A rock?” Snippy snorted “H-hey, I was gonna use one of my tickets!” He protested, trying to swat Captain’s hand before the tickets were taken

“I’d stick my tongue out at you if I had one! You’re wonderful! You’re a good writer, you’re an excellent gardener and you can quilt! Quilting is a sexy hobby, my good sir.”

“If you’re a grandma!” He folded his arms, decidedly grumpy as he sat on the Ferris wheel bench with Captain, the bar being lowered as the buckle up.

“If you’re an incredibly beautiful and strong Captain…” Captain posed playfully

“You do _not_ think I’m sexy.” Snippy scoffed, trying to keep a straight face at zeer silliness.

“That’s for me to decide, and I decide… 10/10.”

“Don’t give hope, mate.” Snippy shook his head

“Hope? What’s wrong with hope?” Captain asked, genuinely lost. The Ferris wheel started to move.

“... Hope I might have a chance with someone like you. Pathetic, I know.” He pulled his hood over his head, a bit chilly. Captain cuddled him close

“But what if you did have a chance?”

“Captain. There’s no way you could feel like that about me…” he protested, dense.

Zee put a finger to Snippy’s lips, hushing him. They slowly rose in their little cart, and when they reached the top, zee pulled Snippy close, bumping zeer mask against his lips, much to his surprise.

“B-bwah?! C-captain, that isn’t funny!” Snippy was flustered and embarrassed.

“I didn’t even tell a joke! You don’t like my kisses?”

“... Yeah, I-I mean, I did like it. It’s a bit silly, but… it’s cute. That’s not what I mean though!”

“But I love you!” Captain responded sincerely. Snippy clutched the metal bar tightly

“Dear Good, why?”

Captain shrugged “I just do! Why do you not like me back?”

“I never said that-” Snippy rubbed his face “A-are we- Is this a date? Did you plan this?”

“Nope! But it could be!” Charles paused for a moment, thinking

“... If this is serious, if you really want me… Take off your mask and kiss me again.”

“... I… Can’t.” Zee laughed nervously

“Why not?”

“I’m a bit radioactive, not good to kiss.” Captain appeared sheepish at that.

Snippy snorted “Enough jokin’... Wait… You’re serious? You really are crazy.”

“It’s not my fault Nettie made me this way!”

“What way? What?”

Captain picked at zeer gloves “... I’m sort of… Made of stars.”

“Okay, really funny. I’ll bet Chris is in on this.” Snippy rolled his eyes, looking away to try and hide his disappointment.

Captain sighed “Take a good look because I’m not giving you cancer! Unless we find that Kitty purse again…” Snippy moved to watch, curious.

Zee gently took zeer hat off, hood and scarf, and then… the gas mask and goggles. Snippy couldn’t believe Captain was telling the truth. Captain’s form seemed to be like a portal to a beautiful and far off galaxy, every star gently twinkling in the beautiful blanket of a dark sky.

“You aren’t kissing me like this, Snippy.”

Charles quietly gawked, before snapping out of it and nodding “R-right. Not safe… You’re… Beautiful.” He sighed softly.

“I know!” Captain laughed “you are, too.” Zee blew a kiss to Snippy before replacing zeer mask and taking his hand. They unboarded, and with a spring in their steps, ate way too much funnel cake and passed out in Captain’s dad’s car, cuddled in the backseat.


End file.
